The Life and Times of a Malfoy Witch
by LittleMissRedShoes
Summary: Elizabetta Malfoy was no ordinary witch. She was a Malfoy and, as such, certain things were expected of her...   A Marauder Era Fic. The first I ever wrote many many moons ago. Rated M for violence, language and sex  con and non-con in later chapters.
1. The Platform

**Okay so this is it. The big one. I began this story way back in 2005 when I was only fourteen and it's been an on again off again project since then. It's rated M for the chapters to come which will include voilence, character death, language and sex (both con and non-con) You have been warned. I hope you guys enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise belongs to me. If it did I'd be one very rich (and smug) lady **

_

* * *

_

__

**1_st__ September 1977_**

_I'm finally going back to school! It seems like this summer has lasted forever. I'm so excited to see all my friends again, especially Lily and Remus. I guess I've even missed James and Sirius' antics. I can't wait to get away from my overbearing family. I got yet another lecture from my father last night..._

* * *

Elizabetta 'Call Me Bess' Malfoy was no ordinary witch. She was a Malfoy witch and, as such, certain things were expected of her. This past summer she had had opportunity to think of little else. Malfoy witches, as good little purebloods, are expected to marry right out of Hogwarts and Bess was no exception. Over the course of the summer months, Abraxas Malfoy had finally shifted his attention to his daughter; the only problem was Bess found she didn't want it anymore. Things were, she found, so much easier when her father's only worry was her brother's apparent inability to produce an heir.

The return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was an anticipated event for the youngest Malfoy, anything to get away from her father's 'helpful' little talks. She knew the facts of life, she knew what marriage would entail and she knew what was expected of her. Why her father saw it as necessary to discuss such things was completely beyond her. He brother was all too happy about her impending nuptials to Merlin-knew-who for this witch's liking. Bess suspected it was a combination of the proverbial heat being temporarily off of him, Bess' obvious embarrassment every time their father asked to talk to her and finally getting rid of her out of the manor permanently.

Arriving at platform 9¾ Bess felt relief wash over her. No more grief from her overbearing father and annoying brother until the Christmas holidays in December. Bliss! The platform was packed with families saying goodbye to their offspring. These families had always interested Bess, even when she was a young child seeing Lucius off to school with her parents. There was a time when her family was almost like one of the families on the platform, with a doting mother and father saying goodbye to their child all waves and smiles, although none of the undignified sobbing that some of the mothers exhibited. They were, after all, still Malfoys.

It was packed with big families, magic running rampant around them as the younger children played together and the adults talked animatedly, kissed and hugged the many children. She later learned that they weren't all parents and siblings of the Hogwarts students in question but cousins, aunts, uncles, and sometimes even nieces and nephews. There were Pureblood families like hers there too, with one or two children, stood in their formal robes waiting in near silence for the train to depart. But the families that fascinated her the most were the muggles in the station itself. Her parents would stay as far away from them as physically possible, almost as if they were contagious.

Even from the age of five when she made her first trip to Kings Cross station on Lucius' first ever trip to the Wizarding School; she could spot the difference between the Muggle and Wizarding worlds as they transitioned from the one to the other. Five year old Elizabetta couldn't help but stare at their strange attire and mannerisms as they walked through the muggle part of the station despite her parent's sharp instructions not to. That was her first real encounter with muggles and she was secretly fascinated ever since. It was the reason Bess decided to travel to the station the way she had every year previous rather than apparating, which granted would have been easier, now she had her licence.

It made no sense remaining on the platform with the waiting families as it was a sweltering hot day and the many sweaty bodies packed into such a tiny space was most unpleasant, even with the aid of cooling charms. She therefore made her way to the currently near empty train, being forty five minutes before it was due to leave. Traditionally the Gryffindors sat at the back of the train where they could make as much noise and mischief as they wished away from the staff and prefects at the very front of the train. The kind hearted Hufflepuffs took residence in the fourth carriage from the back. Here they separated the rowdy Gryffindors from the sneaky Slytherins and acted as general peacekeepers between the two conflicting houses. In front of the Slytherins, right by the prefects and first years in the first carriage were the swotty Ravenclaws who were almost as boring as the Hufflepuffs and never did anything good enough to get them in trouble with the staff members who chose to travel to the school by train, also residing in the first carriage.

She boarded the train at the Gryffindor end and hade her way along the carriage to look for any of her friends who may have already boarded the train. She hadn't gone far when she spotted a familiar face in one of the compartments. Remus Lupin, Bess' best friend in the world besides Lily Evans, was sat completely oblivious to her presence, his head deep in his transfiguration textbook. She observed him for a full minute before making her presence known.

While not the most classically good looking of him and his three best friends, he had a kind of carefree style that was all his own. His just-a-little-bit-too-long, sandy hair fell before his grey eyes in a way that just made you want to brush it off his face. He always looked a bit peaky but that only endeared him to Bess even more. He was a little too thin for his height but the slender muscles beneath his skin were well defined.

He looked up at Bess suddenly and smiled. She had grown a little taller over the summer. Her wavy, white blonde hair was a little longer and the sparse covering of freckles over her nose had multiplied, as she doubtless spent her entire summer in the grounds of her family's manor. Other than that she remained unchanged, as had he.

"Hey." She smiled at him and stepped into the compartment. He stood to embrace her.

"Hey you. How was you summer?" He said softly into her long blonde locks.

"Good. You know, the usual." She replied, reluctantly pulling away from his comfortingly familiar arms. "You?"

"Same old same old."

"What chapter are you on?" She asked, gesturing toward the textbook that was now sat abandoned on the seat that Remus had previously occupied.

"Chapter eight." He grinned.

"Ha! I win. I'm on chapter nine already."

"You only win if you get to the end first."

"You two geeks aren't honestly still competing to see who finishes reading their textbooks first are you?" Came a voice from the door.

* * *

**Well thats it for the first chapter. It was originally a lot longer but it made sense to cut it here. More will be coming soon. I hope anyone who read and enjoyed will leave me a review. Even if you hated it let me know what you thought. I would be ever so grateful. **

**'Til next time. **

_**LittleMissRedShoes**_


	2. Prefects

**Here's chapter two. How lucky are you? Two chapters in one day. Enjoy!**

* * *

_1st September 1977 contd._

_James and Sirius are looking pretty good this year. And Remus of course but then again, they always look good. I sometimes envy how little effort they have to put in but still they have members of the opposite sex (and sometimes the same sex!) falling over themselves. It's completely insane..._

* * *

"You two geeks aren't _honestly_ competing to see who finishes reading their textbooks fist are you?" Came a voice from the door. "I thought you'd stopped doing that back in fourth year"

"You mean they actually read those things?" Sirius Black poked his head over the shoulder of James Potter who was stood at the door to the compartment. "Moony, we may have to take back your marauder membership. You're letting the side down, breaking the first rule of marauder-ing or something with all that studying."

Both boys were tall and easily the best looking in the whole of the seventh year. It was no wonder they had the girls swooning over them, for the most part at least. James had a sort of effortless appeal with his stylishly messy black hair and deep brown eyes. He wore a pair of loosely fitting muggle jeans and a bright red T-shirt, Gryffindor colours but of course. He looked good in muggle clothes, as did Sirius. The slightly shorter boy wore jeans that were a little tighter along with a white shirt and his infamous leather jacket. His hair was a little more styled but longer than James'. Both boys were well muscled and toned from hours of Quidditch. It was no wonder witches all over Hogwarts swooned at the sight of them.

"You two losers didn't get kicked out yet? Dammit! I thought we might have a chance of a peaceful year this year."Bess grinned at her two friends. They were definitely the biggest troublemakers she knew.

"Peaceful? Boring you mean. Where would you be without us for sheer comedy value?" Sirius replied, still from the corridor as Bess was blocking the entrance to the compartment

"You mean there could be a world without your constant annoyances and troublemaking? Say it isn't so Black!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Very funny"

"I rather thought so myself."

"I hate to interrupt this charming banter," James interrupted, not sorry at all, "but can we please come in. We're kind of blocking the entire corridor."

Lizzie moved and allowed them to enter. She took her seat beside Remus and waited while the other two boys sat opposite them. After the obligatory 'how was your summer?'s, conversation turned, inevitably, to how James planned on dating Bess' other best friend this year.

"I swear. This year is gonna be my year. I can feel it in my bones."

"Oh yeah?" Sirius elbowed his seemingly delusional best friend in the ribs, "And what is it, pray tell, that makes this year any different from last year?"

"Or the year before that?" Bess chimed in

"Or the ye-" Sirius was cut off by an annoyed James.

"Okay okay! I get it. I've not exactly been on my game the last couple of-"

"Six" Bess 'helpfully' supplied.

"Fine, the last _six_ years but this year is going to be different."

"Yes Potter? How so?" the beautiful redhead who had been stood at the door unnoticed by James for nearly the entirety of their conversation asked. She seemed unimpressed by his confident attitude, determined not to put up with his advances this year, James looked around at his so called friends who all feigned innocence as if they hadn't known she was there and willingly allowed himself to make a fool out of himself once again in front of the girl of his dreams.

Bess budged a little closer to Remus, allowing Lily to sit, even though there was ample space for all of them to sit comfortably. She pointedly ignored the knowing look that Lily shot her.

The awkward silence that had settled over them was broken after a few minutes as Bess began to chatter about prefect duties. Now that Lily was head girl, Bess had been chosen to replace her as Gryffindor house's resident seventh year prefect. A post she would share with none other than the boy sat beside her. In all honesty all three other members of the group had already heard just about enough of how great it would be for the two of them to be working together as Gryffindor prefects from both of them.

The boys soon changed the topic round to Quidditch while Lily and Bess began discussing their respective summers and their plans for their NEWT year. It didn't seem like long at all before the train began to leave the platform. All too soon it was quarter past eleven and time for the prefects to make their way to the prefect's compartment.

Lily rose from her seat, stretching. She was followed by Remus and an over excited Bess who practically bounced out of her seat, excited for her first duty as a prefect. Surprisingly James also got up.

"What are you doing Potter?" asked Lily snidely.

"Going to the prefect's compartment" was his simple reply.

"Look, I told your fifth year and last year I don't need you to accompany me to the front of the train. I can make it by myself."

"I know. I'm not accompanying you. I'm going to the prefects meeting."

Lily's eyes narrowed. "The prefect's meeting is for prefects only Potter."

"Well it's a good job I'm head boy then isn't it."

"What?" Lily stood stick still in the middle of the doorway. She must have heard incorrectly. Potter? Head... no way. He pointed to the shiny new badge pinned proudly to his t-shirt.

"No." she breathed. "No. No. No. This isn't funny. I swear if you don't give Remus his prefect's badge right now I'll..."

"He's not lying, Lily." Remus said softly.

"Right..." She said, clearly still in shock, "Right, well we'd better go then hadn't we." She turned and, without a backwards glance strode off down the corridor. Bess hurried after her.

"Lily! Lily, wait up!" She called.

Lily spun on her heel to face her friend. "Did you know?" she asked the confused witch, "Did you know Potter was head boy? I swear to God, Bess, if you knew and didn't tell me..."

"I swear I didn't know. I would have warned you Lily, you know I would. "

"Okay." Lily nodded in acceptance. "But Potter? Potter?"

Bess grinned. "I know. How did such a buffoon make head boy? Maybe I'll ask him."

"Maybe Dumbledore's gone senile." Lily suggested.

"Or we've landed in an alternate universe where he actually does his schoolwork and doesn't pull those stupid stunts." Bess giggled. "Merlin's soggy underpants, what if we're going to become like them to balance things out?"

"Yeah and I'm going to marry Potter and have a ton of babies. Like that will ever happen."

* * *

Hope you liked the second chapter. Let me know what you think

'Til next time

_LittleMissRedShoes_


	3. After The Meeting

**I'm trying to get the chapters I've already written up nice and quickly so here's chapter three. Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

1st September 1977 cont.

_She likes him. She'd never admit it in a million years but there is a part of my best friend, deep down, that is truly and completely in love with James Potter. It's a shame she's so damn stubborn. If she could just get over the fact he is, in truth, a total idiot they could be so happy together..._

* * *

The prefect's meeting went surprisingly well. The head boy and girl barely said a word to one another the entire time and before too long it was all over. Bess, Lily, Remus and James made their way back to the end of the train where they had left Sirius all on his own. He was now joined by Peter Pettigrew the small, mousy fourth of the marauders and the annoying fifth year girl who had followed them round for the final few weeks of last year.

Emily Stone was the epitome of irritating. Bess blamed Sirius' inability to keep it in his pants. Having had no luck at all with the beautiful Ravenclaw Charlotte Stone in their year, Sirius had gone chasing her younger, similar looking sister. The result was Emily Stone. The pretty fifth year was completely obsessed with Sirius Black and determined to insert herself into their group. The problem was she was little more than an annoyance and Sirius was still sickeningly in lust with her older sister.

Sirius looked entirely uncomfortable with the young girl's presence. She was busy making doe eyes at the older boy in an unsuccessful attempt to get him to pay attention to her. He was talking about Puddlemere United's newest Chaser, the two other occupants of the compartment hanging onto his every word.

He was very relieved as he heard Lily and James' arguing voices coming down the corridor.

"Really Potter is it completely necessary for you to mess with your hair every three seconds?"

"Why? Does it bother you Evans?"

"Yes! It's incredibly irritating. We know your hair's a mess; you don't have to get it into a worse state."

"Then I suggest you don't look. Anyone would think you were attracted to my awesome handsomeness the way you keep looking at me."

"I. Am. Not."

"Well I'm just saying..."

"You just keep kidding yourself Potter, anything that helps you to sleep at night."

Sirius stuck his head out of the compartment door to see the fiery redhead and his best friend walking towards him followed closely by Bess and Remus, who were glancing at each other conspiratorially, rolling their eyes and such, trying to make the other laugh.

"About bloody time!" he called to the four of them. "The lunch trolley will be by any minute."

True to his word, they had only just sat down within the compartment, having to sit a lot closer to one another with two extra bodies inside, when the lunch trolley witch knocked on the door. The girls each purchased a pumpkin pasty after which the four boys then proceeded to buy almost the entire contents of the trolley. The three girls stared open mouthed at the sheer volume of food before them.

"You do realise we are going to be fed at Hogwarts," Bess commented, "They aren't going to starve us." The boys only grinned at this and began shovelling food into their mouths, barely pausing for breath.

It took the four boys only 20 minutes to polish off enough food to feed a Quidditch team for a whole month. Peter left shortly after and having decided they'd had enough to eat, the remaining three began throwing what remained at each other.

This impromptu food fight culminated in James and Remus forcibly restraining Bess as Sirius attempted to force feed her an Every Flavoured Bean a most unappealing shade of green. Emily was sat well away from the action, watching intently. Lily had buried her head in her potions textbook throwing an annoyed glance or rolling her eyes every now and again, as Bess gave an overly dramatic squeal.

"No! No! I'm not eating it!" Bess cried. "No! No! Let go Remus! I'm not eating it! I swear Sirius Orion Black, you take one more step and I'll hex the lot of you!"

"But I have your wand!" Remus waved it in front of her teasingly. He pulled it away quickly as Bess made a grab for it.

"You're meant to be my friend, Remus, not help them!"

"Who says I'm your friend?" He growled mock menacingly as Sirius edged a little closer and Bess began kicking out aiming for any part she could reach.

"Don't think I won't hurt you in the worst way I can, Black, and it'll be nobody's fault but your own." The two boys flanking her attempted to restrain her legs but James leaned a little too close.

"Ew! Gross!" he cried letting go of the squirming witch. "Tell me you didn't just lick me." Bess took the opportunity to fling herself away from the boy on her right, which had the effect of sending her careening into and unsuspecting Remus, landing not particularly elegantly, sprawled over his lap. Remus was still attempting to restrain the struggling witch who was now crying out to Lily or Emily to come to her aid.

"Dear Merlin!" Lily rolled her eyes and stood up. She grabbed the bean off of Sirius and threw it out of the window with a satisfied smirk.

"Spoilsport!" muttered James under his breath.

"What was that Potter?" Lily's head snapped round to glare at him faster than you could say 'Quidditch'

"Nothing Evans."

"It didn't sound like nothing to me!"

"Fine! I said you, Lily Evans, are a spoilsport!

"Really? Am I?"

"Yes Evans."

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to be such a spoilsport if you didn't act so bloody childish the whole damn time! Merlin knows how YOU got head boy!" And with that she stormed out of the compartment.

"Yeah well at least I'm not a boring stick in the mud!" James shouted after her down the corridor before slamming the compartment door.

"Now you've done it!" Bess said to James, disentangling herself from Remus before hurrying after her friend.

"Lily." Bess called. "Lily! Lily, wait!"

"I don't get why you bother with that lot, I really don't"

"It was just a bit of fun Lily. And he didn't mean it."

"He did though. You all think I'm boring and I never do anything fun and..."

"I don't think you're boring. Neither would the boys if you gave them a chance. They just don't get to see the Lily I do. The Lily I know is funny and silly and I can talk to her about anything and everything and she gives the best advice." Lily smiled at this. "Besides, since when have you cared what James Potter thinks?"

"Well..."

"Lily, do you... do you like him?" she asked doing a rather spectacular job of acting shocked if she did say so herself.

"I... I... no. No. Don't be silly. He's a prat. You're right, he can go throw himself off the astronomy tower for all I care." Bess smiled encouragingly. In her opinion, James and Lily would be great for each other if they could just get over this 'hate' thing, but she knew Lily and, unlike James, she realised that pushing her into something would only make her resist it harder. No, she had to realise for herself they were meant to be.

"Okay. You want to go find an empty compartment? Bet the prefect's compartment is empty now the meeting is over."

"No. You go back. I'm going to patrol the train for a bit."

"Ok. But you know where I am if you need me." Lily needed time and space to get her fiery temper back under control so Bess didn;t press her to return with her. She turned and began walking back to the compartment, ready to give James an earful.

"Bess," Lily called after her. "Thanks." After another encouraging smile from the blonde witch, both made their way on opposite directions.

The rest of the journey went more or less without incident. Peter had rejoined the group after about half an hour but was, as was customary, largely ignored by the group as a whole. Emily left to join her fifth year friends just before Peter arrived. Lily returned to the compartment half an hour after that and, after a short conversation with Bess, retreated into her own thoughts. James was still sulking after being berated by Bess and was now talking animatedly with the latter about Quidditch and largely ignoring the existence of the redheaded witch who had caused him so much trouble. Remus was sat happily reading a book while throwing a surreptitious glance at Bess every once in a while.

It was dark by the time the train arrived at Hogsmeade station. The group was, as usual, one of the last off of the train and there were only a few carriages remaining by the time they reached them.

"Look what we have here!" cried Sirius as he opened the door to the nearest carriage. "Snivellus!"

"We'll be taking that one thank you." Bess stated as the pushed past Sirius followed by Lily.

Severus Snape's lip curled almost instantly as if some unpleasant smell had reached his nostrils.

"Malfoy, Mudblood." He greeted the two witches.

"Really, Severus." She berated, "If you can't say anything nice, you probably should just keep your big mouth shut."

* * *

**Reviews pretty pretty please!**

**'Til next time**

_**LittleMissRedShoes **_


End file.
